Akagi - Yami ni Oritatta Tensai (series)
Akagi: Yami ni Oritatta Tensai (アカギ 〜闇に降り立った天才〜, Akagi: The Genius Who Descended into Darkness) is a manga by Nobuyuki Fukumoto focusing on mahjong-based gambling. It began publication on June 1st, 1991 in Takeshobo's Kindai Mahjong, being released monthly. The series concluded February 1, 2018 with a total of 36 volumes and 306 chapters. It is a prequel to Nobuyuki Fukumoto's previous mahjong work, Ten. A year and a half after the series ended, it was given a sequel named Yami-Ma no Mamiya. Plot On a rainy night, Nangou is gambling to try and pay off a large life insurance debt, and losing badly. Suddenly, a 13 year old boy appears at the door, needing a break, Nangou lies to the yakuza he is playing with, claiming he asked the young man to check on him if he hadn't left by midnight. As the game progresses Nangou plans to give up a worthwhile hand to avoid taking a risk, he is stopped by the young boy who tells him "you won't survive unless you die". This change in attitude slowly tilts the game in Nagous favor. During the next break, Nangou asks the young boy, named Akagi Shigeru, to play for him in the coming Han-Chan sessions. This would mark the beginning of the mahjong legend, Akagi. Characters * Nangou (南郷 Nangou) * Ryuuzaki (竜崎 Ryuuzaki) * Akagi Shigeru (赤木 しげる Akagi Shigeru) * Yagi Keiji (矢木 圭次 Yagi Keiji) * Yasuoka (安岡 Yasuoka) * Ichikawa (市川 Ichikawa) * Ishikawa (石川 Ishikawa) * Kawada (川田 Kawada) * Hiriyama Yukio (平山 幸雄 Hirayama Yukio) * Nozaki Osamu (野崎 治 Nozaki Osamu) * Kawashima (川島 Kawashima) * Urabe (浦部 Urabe) * Nakai Junpei (仲井 純平 Nakai Junpei) * Ohgi (仰木 武司 Ohgi Takeshi) * Kuraishi * Kurata Cho-Han Dealer * Washizu Iwao (鷲巣 巌 Washizu Iwao) * Yashioka (吉岡 Yashioka) * Suzuki (鈴木 Suzuki) * Yamada (山田 Yamada) * Tanaka (田中 Tanaka) * Sakai (酒井 Sakai) * Yashiro Group Doumae Gambles *Mahjong (麻雀 Riichi Mahjong) *Cho-Han (丁半 Evens-Odds) *Washizu Mahjong (鷲巣麻雀 Washizu Mahjong) *Tehonbiki (手本引き Tehonbiki) Related Media A V-Cinema was released based on Akagi, titled Touhai Den Akagi it was produced and released in 1995, and directed by Kenzo Maihara, it covered much of the early parts of Akagi. A second V-Cinema, titled Suzume Ma Akagi, was released and sold in 1997, with the same director. It covered the Urabe arc of the original manga. The V-Cinema releases are the only Akagi adaptation to have notable story differences from the original manga, that doesn't only consist of cut content. On October 5th, 2005, Studio Madhouse produced an Akagi anime, aired on Nippon TV, and titled Touhai Densetsu Akagi - Yami ni Maiorita Tensai, the anime adapts the first 109 chapters of the manga, skipping the Nakai arc that occurs in chapters 51-56. The final episode of the anime aired on March 29th, 2006. Akagi was later adapted into a live action drama, beginning on July 17th 2015, it was directed by Hitoshi Iwamoto, and originally aired on BS SKY PerfecTV! Its first season focused on the Washizu Mahjong match, and concluded September 18th of the same year with a total of 10 episodes. On October 13th, 2017, a second season, starting at the first arc of the manga and running through the match with Ichikawa, aired until November 10th, 2017, with a total of five episodes. The third and final season concluding the Washizu Mahjong match, began May 25th 2018, and concluded on June 8th 2018, with a total of 3 episodes. Video Games and Arcade/Casino Machines Prequels, Sequels and Spin-offs Trivia * The word "Akagi" in the series title is written in katakana, a form of Japanese writing usually reserved for foreign words. This was most likely done for aesthetic purposes. Category:Manga Series Category:Nobuyuki Fukumoto Category:Akagi Category:Ten